


Wehr dich! (Naruto x Sasuke/NaruSasu)

by Daelis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bullying, Cute Uchiha Sasuke, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mal ehrlich: Würde ich jeden Tag so leben, als wäre es mein letzter, wäre ich schon längst im Knast."<br/>Das Ganze spielt in einer mordernen AU zu Schulzeiten der beiden und Sasuke hat ganz schön mit den Schlägern der Schule zu kämpfen, die es auf ihn abgesehen haben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wehr dich! (Naruto x Sasuke/NaruSasu)

„Uff.“ Mehr brachte Sasuke Uchiha nicht heraus, als ihn ein Fausthieb in die Magengrube traf und ihm alle Luft aus dem Körper stieß, sodass er schwer nach Atem schnappte. Sein linker Arm war ihm auf den Rücken gedreht und schmerzte am Schultergelenk, seinen rechten Arm hatte er schützend vor sein Gesicht gezogen, doch auch er schmerzte bereits. Ebenso seine Knie, mit denen er auf dem nassen Asphalt kniete, doch das bemerkte er kaum noch. Ein weiterer Hieb traf ihn, dieses Mal an der Schulter und der Schmerz explodierte nur so in seinem ganzen rechten Arm, der ihm nun weggerissen wurde. Mit voller Wucht wurde ihm in den Unterleib getreten und Sasuke würgte vor Übelkeit, die daraufhin in ihm aufstieg. Sein Sichtfeld verschwamm ein wenig, so stark war der Schmerz. Wäre er nicht schon auf den Knien, wäre er jetzt niedergesunken. 

Diese verdammten Mistkerle. Diese vermaledeiten Pisser, die sich hier profilierten und sich daran aufgeilten, dass sie ihn zu viert verprügelten. Diese armen Würstchen, dass ihr erbärmliches Ego es nötig hatte, sich so aufzuführen.  
Doch es änderte nichts. Er war derjenige, der hier niedergeschlagen wurde. Er war derjenige, der Schmerzen litt und hier im Schlamm kniete. Erniedrigt und blutend.  
Heiße Wut kochte in ihm auf, hieß ihm, sich zu wehren und selbst Schläge zu verteilen. Einfach mal einem dieser Dreckskerle die Nase zu brechen oder einen Arm. Oder am besten beides. Die Versuchung war groß, doch wie immer, wenn er an diesen Punkt kam, an dem er sich nichts sehnlicher zu wünschen schien, als selbst die Gewalt anzuwenden, die ihm widerfuhr, tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge das Bild seiner Mutter auf.

Sei gütig und sanft, mein Sohn. Du bist aus anderem Holz geschnitzt. 

Das hatte sie immer gesagt, wenn sein Vater betrunken heim gekommen war, wütend und aggressiv. Dann hatte er seine Mutter geschlagen, die geweint hatte und mit ihr hatten Itachi und Sasuke geweint. Diese Bilder verfolgten ihn noch immer, selbst nach all den Jahren, obwohl sein Vater längst gegangen war. Itachi hatte das Studium aufgenommen und war ausgezogen, sodass er mit seiner Mutter allein verblieben war.  
Niemals wollte er so sein, wie sein Vater, dieser Mistkerl. Sollte er doch im Gefängnis verrotten. Sie hatten ihn für vier Jahre eingebuchtet und kaum war er draußen gewesen, hatte er eine neue Prügelei begonnen und dabei beinahe jemanden erschlagen – und gleich wieder eingefahren. Sasuke tat es darum nicht Leid. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, musste er seinen Erzeuger niemals wieder sehen.

Ein letzter Tritt traf ihn noch am Rücken, bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm in dunklem Nebel, der vom Rande seines Sichtfeldes aus alles bedeckte. Die Stimme, die nun seinen Peinigern Einhalt gebot, hörte er zwar noch, doch er war längst zu weit fort, als dass er die Worte oder gar den Sprechenden noch hätte einordnen können.

„Sasuke?“ Er roch Schlamm und Dreck, doch vermischt mit etwas anderem. Etwas, das er mochte. Es roch nach Ramen. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge, wenn auch ein recht humorloses. „Hey Naruto“, erwiderte er matt, als ihm der Blonde auf die Beine half. „Was machst du nur für einen Blödsinn?“ Naruto sah ihn nicht nur tadelnd an, sondern schüttelte auch leicht den Kopf, als wäre es Sasukes Idee gewesen, sich hier verprügeln zu lassen.  
„Ich werde das nächste mal darum bitte, dass sie mich hinter der Schule verprügeln, dann hast du es nicht so weit.“ Sasuke lachte trocken auf, als sein Freund nun erst recht die Augen verdrehte. „Das ist nicht witzig. Sasuke Uchiha, dauernd muss ich dich aus dem Dreck sammeln, weil du dich wieder zusammenschlagen lässt.“ „So wie du das sagst, könnte man meinen, ich würde darum bitten.“ Aus Sicht der Schläger war dem vermutlich sogar so, doch das sprachen sie beide nicht aus. Sasuke seufzte und Naruto fiel ein.

Sein Freund wusste genau, weshalb er sich nicht zur Wehr setzte, weshalb es nie Sasukes Fäuste waren, die Prellungen hinterließen und warum es nur sein Blut war, dass Flecken auf seiner Kleidung hinterließ und niemals das der Angreifer.  
Sasuke wusste, dass Naruto es zwar verstand, aber nicht wirklich gut hieß. Er konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln. Seit sie beide ein Paar geworden waren, sorgte sich der Blonde eben noch mehr um ihn, als vorher, wo sie nur Freunde gewesen waren und selbst da hatte er schon vehement protestiert, doch schnell gemerkt, dass Sasuke im Bezug auf diese Sache absolut unnachgiebig war.  
Ihnen beiden war klar, dass sich der Schwarzhaarige natürlich wehren könnte und vielleicht nicht einmal schlecht, denn er war sportlich und kräftig, doch seine passive Haltung im Bezug auf Gewalt lockte dennoch die örtliche Schlägertruppe auf den Plan, die es wohl höchst amüsant fanden, ein Opfer zu finden, dass sie nicht nur ohne Gegenwehr vermöbeln konnten, sondern das sie obendrein auch hemmungslos hassen konnten.

So gesehen war Sasuke Uchiha der Stoff, aus dem Schläger-Träume waren. Er war gut aussehend, klug und entsprechend gut in der Schule, überaus beliebt bei den Mädchen, die ihn umschwärmten, und obendrein ein Sportass. Dass er sich gegen die Gewalt, die man ihm antat, nicht wehrte und sich lediglich schützte, soweit es ging, war da sozusagen das Sahnehäubchen. Die Gründe, die den jungen Mann dazu veranlassten, hatten außer Naruto niemals jemanden interessiert.  
Seine Mitschüler sahen lieber weg, wenn sich die Truppe näherte, die sich selbst 'Bloody Fists' nannte, auch wenn Sasuke der Ansicht war das 'Bloody Idiots' besser passte, denn keiner aus der Truppe war übermäßig intelligent. Vielmehr kämpften sie alle darum, nicht (wieder) sitzen zu bleiben. Seiner Mutter hatte er natürlich niemals etwas davon erzählt. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich seinetwegen Sorgen machte. Sie arbeitete ohnehin schon so hart und viel, um ihre Kinder zu versorgen, damit es diesen an nichts mangelte, da wollte er sie nicht zusätzlich belasten. Das hatte sie nicht verdient.  
Irgendwann war Naruto, dem Klassenclown dann aufgefallen, was vor sich ging und es hatte alle überrascht – Sasuke am allermeisten – dass sich ausgerechnet dieser schützend vor Sasuke stellte und prompt mitverprügelt worden war. Doch seit diesem Tag waren sie Freunde gewesen. Das war nun fast zwei Jahre her und im Laufe der Zeit hatte sich zwischen ihnen mehr entwickelt, ganz ohne, dass sie es bemerkt hatten.

„He, träumst du?“ Narutos Stimme riss Sasuke aus seinen Gedanken. Sie standen nicht, wie er erwartet hatte, vor dem Haus mit den vielen abgenutzten Klingelschildern, von denen eines die ordentliche Handschrift seiner Mutter zeigte, sondern vor dem weiß getünchten Heim der Uzumakis. Sasuke seufzte, während ihn sein Freund durch den hübschen Garten, in dem es wie immer in bunter Pracht blühte, schob und durch die Hintertür hinein. „Ich finde wirklich“, begann Naruto, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Dass du dich wehren solltest. Die machen dich jedes Mal fertig. Das solltest du dir nicht gefallen lassen. Das kann dir doch nicht gefallen.“  
Sasuke sagte nichts darauf und hoffte innerlich, dass der Blonde das Thema wieder fallen ließe, wie meistens, doch heute schien er das nicht zu wollen.  
„Ich meine... Du sollst sie ja nicht zu Brei schlagen, aber die sind vier zu eins überlegen...“ Mit sanfter Gewalt schob Naruto ihn in sein Zimmer auf den Dachboden, wo sie beide sich auf das Sofa fielen ließen. 

Sasuke fühlte sich wie überfahren. Alles tat ihm weh, doch das war nicht das erste und vermutlich auch nicht das letzte Mal, dass es ihm so ging. Nichts, was nicht vergehen würde. „Meine Mutter meint, man solle jeden Tag so leben, als wäre es sein letzter. Weißt du,was ich meine? Es so richtig genießen, damit man nachher nichts bereut“, plapperte Naruto weiter und Sasuke hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Am liebsten hätte er sich einfach auf Narutos Schoß gelegt und ein wenig gedöst.  
„Du willst doch sicher auch nicht, dass diese Arschlöcher damit davon kommen, dass sie einfach Leute verprügeln. Es wird Zeit, dass die lernen, dass sie Gegenwehr kriegen. Denen muss mal einer so richtig aufs Maul geben“, redete sich sein Freund währenddessen weiter in Rage. „Ich meine so richtig in die Fresse. Damit sie es auch lernen.“

Verlockend war der Gedanke schon. Sehr sogar. Wie oft hatte er schon davon geträumt, einfach die Fäuste zu erheben und diesem Mistkerl, der ihn immer auslachte, wenn er dann am Boden lag, die geballte Faust in sein dummes Grinsen zu schlagen und es ihm endgültig aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Oder einfach mal kräftig zutreten, wenn der Kleine mit dem Rattengesicht auf ihn zukam, um ihm den Fluchtweg zu versperren. Gott, wie gut sich das anfühlen musste.  
Wäre da nicht seine Mutter und die Erinnerung an seinen Erzeuger. Obwohl... wenn es wirklich sein letzter Tag auf Erden wäre, wie Naruto meinte, was würde er dann tun?  
Wenn Sasuke ganz ehrlich mit sich war, dann würde er sogar mit ziemlicher Sicherheit zurückschlagen. Einfach, um ihre dummen Gesichter zu sehen. Um sie etwas von dem Schmerz schmecken zu lassen, den sie ihm immer wieder zugefügt hatten. Allein der Gedanke, die Vorstellung, genügte, um jede Müdigkeit zu vertreiben und ihn wieder wach werden zu lassen.  
Natürlich würde er dennoch unterliegen, aber er könnte vielleicht den einen oder anderen Knochen brechen und wenn er sich vorbereitete... 

Kaum waren die Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge erschienen, die ihm zeigten, wie er selbst, blutbefleckt und gewalttätig zwischen den Schlägern stand, aufgetaucht, schämte er sich dessen schon und des Wohlgefallens, den diese Gedanken in ihm ausgelöst hatten. Er sollte über so etwas keine Freude empfinden. Abgesehen davon würde ihn das vielleicht in den Jugendknast bringen und das konnte er seiner Mutter unmöglich antun.  
Ernst sah er zu Naruto und lehnte sich an dessen Schulter, woraufhin sein Freund einen Arm um ihn legte. „Mal ehrlich: Würde ich jeden Tag so leben, als wäre es mein letzter, wäre ich schon längst im Knast.“  
„Meinst du?“ Naruto klang verwundert. Sasuke hatte ihm gegenüber nie zugegeben, wie gern er den Kerlen Gewalt antäte, die ihn malträtierten und er wollte es auch lieber nicht. Sein blonder Partner war ein herzensguter und liebevoller junger Mann und er wollte nicht, dass er ihn für ein gewaltbereites und schadenfrohes Arschloch hielt. So seufzte er nur. „Ja.“ Und ob er das wäre. Wenn es danach ginge und er nichts zu verlieren hätte, dann hätte er alles gegeben, nur um diesen Mistkerlen weh zu tun, um sie schreien zu hören vor Schmerz. In seinen Träumen geschah das mehr als nur gelegentlich, doch die Furcht vor dem schlechten Vorbild, das sein Vater ihm gewesen war und der Sorge um seine Mutter, die damit einherging, hatten ihn immer davon abgehalten.

Eine ganze Weile schwiegen sie einander einfach nur an und genossen die Wärme des jeweils anderen. Bei Naruto war es immer so. Warm und behütet. Er fühlte sich ungemein wohl in den Armen dieses Mannes und das war wohl auch der Grund, weshalb er sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Dass dieser seine Liebe erwidern würde, damit hätte er zu Beginn nie gerechnet, doch das Glück war ihm hold gewesen. Noch ein Grund, weshalb er nicht gewalttätig wie sein Vater werden wollte. Im Gefängnis wäre er allein, ganz ohne Naruto.  
„Wusstest du eigentlich, dass im Knast...“ Sasuke brauchte den Rest des Satzes nicht zu hören, um zu wissen, worauf Naruto hinauswollte. Er hörte dessen Grinsen schon im Klang seiner Stimme. „Ja, Naruto, ich weiß.“ Es fiel ihm ausnehmend schwer, ernst zu bleiben und nicht selbst zu lachen. Er hob den Kopf und ihre Lippen trafen sich. „Genau darum solltest du auch nicht wollen, dass ich da hinkomme“, wisperte Sasuke in den Kuss, bevor Narutos Zunge jedes weitere Wort seinerseits verhinderte.

Erst als sie sich nach einer ganzen Weile voneinander lösten, fuhr er fort. „Du weißt schon... Wenn man sich dort bückt...“ Nun war es an Naruto zu lachen und „Ja, Sasuke, ich weiß“ zu antworten, wobei er ihn imitierte. „Du hast Recht. Deinen Hintern werde ich nicht teilen“, gurrte ihm Naruto ins Ohr, dass ihm ganz warm wurde und ihm die Hitze in Form eines roten Schimmers in die Wangen kroch. „Naruto!“ Obwohl seine Stimme tadelnd klang, war ihnen beiden klar, dass er es nicht so meinte. Er liebte Naruto und er wusste dessen Sorge um sich wirklich zu schätzen.  
Vielleicht sollte er doch mal in Betracht ziehen, sich irgendwie zu wehren. Aber nicht wie in seinen düsteren Vorstellungen. Niemals. Aber vielleicht in Form eines Selbstverteidigungskurses...  
Narutos Lippen an seinem Hals beendeten diesen Gedanken abrupt und ließen dafür Platz für ganz andere, die sie beide wohl bald in die Tat umsetzen würde, denn schon entkam seinen Lippen ein leises Keuchen, als Naruto seinen empfindlichen Punkt am Schlüsselbein fand.  
Nun, das hier war ohnehin viel besser, als sich zu prügeln oder mit prügelnden Idioten auseinander zu setzen.


End file.
